


梅办法

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	梅办法

梅办法自认威震山西山东以及河南部分地区，可是也没办法镇的住铁家“唯一继承人”铜铁锤小姐，梅办法暗暗啐了一声，她就是想让王宝宝或者自己入赘，太卑鄙了。

　　梅办法难过，他为自己哀悼，他可以跑掉的，都怪那个莫名其妙一上来就喊他祖宗的男的，梅办法被套上一身大红色的衣服，他扯了一下领子皱起眉头觉得这衣服丑爆了。

　　哪里比得过飞鱼服！

　　然后他的眼睛被蒙住，他委屈极了，双眼被蒙双手被绑，这年头可真要人命，梅办法听见有男人的步伐立刻扭了起来，只要不是铜铁锤！就能救人命！

　　可是这人却按住了梅办法，慢悠悠的、非常有兴致的脱下了梅办法身上的红衣，那边又传来脚步声，许是另一个男人，他祈祷着最好是来救他的，可是这个男人却更过分，掐着他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，像是在检查什么一样。

　　飞鱼服还好好的穿着，可下身的裳却被脱的干干净净，他赤裸着下半身躺在床上，有些不解的样子，有人解开绑住梅办法双眼的布，梅办法一睁眼，却是铜铁锤那俩被铜老爷怒骂不争气的家伙，他突然明白了什么，这俩少爷在街上出了名的好男色，人家是女孩躲男孩，他们街是男的躲男的，小时候练功的时候这俩男的就喜欢往他边上蹭，梅办法抬起头有些害怕左右看看后退了些许。

　　“你、你们干什么……”

　　二少爷摊手，脸上笑意明显，他扯起嘴角，一把掀开梅办法的飞鱼服，手探进人腿根处手上沾满香脂，梅办法闭上眼睛，他终于明白刚刚侍女们为什么还要给他搞那套洗里面了，男人的手常拿剑，上头薄茧磨蹭男人穴壁惹得青年浑身战栗，穿着深蓝色飞鱼服的梅办法大张着双腿，上身规整一丝不苟，下身赤裸一丝不挂，男人眼神淫邪，他从小就看着梅办法练功，男孩身姿挺拨幼年的时候脸颊有些显圆，但是一张娃娃脸又让人喜欢，漂亮的眼睛里仿佛有星星似的，谁会不喜欢？总之梅办法是街上出了名的小美男。

　　手指一点点顶入梅办法里面，他被按着腰翘着屁股，他闭上眼睛催眠自己只要不是铜铁锤就好，但是那手指顶到奇怪地方时他还是憋不住喘出声，大少爷上面撩着梅办法的性器不断撸动，梅办法感觉自己射的快空了，他一脸迷茫虚着脸看着头顶上大红色的顶账，二少爷的手指抵着那处奇怪的地方不停的玩弄，梅办法的身体不断的颤抖着，这个时候手指突然抽了出来。

　　换成了大少爷的那根玩意儿。

　　梅办法心头哀嚎一声。谁会愿意自己的第一次是跟个男人啊——

　　他决定痛恨那个喊他祖宗的男人，如果不是那个人，现在在这里的就应该是玉面小废龙王宝宝！王宝宝本人根本不知道，铜铁锤喜欢的是王宝宝来着。

　　什么小飞龙。真正的飞龙敢于面对铜铁锤。

　　二少爷似乎发现了梅办法的走神，大少爷也就非常顺便的把梅办法的姿势换成了趴跪的模样，飞鱼服的裙摆被撩起，腰部被大少爷紧扣着狠狠插入，抽插的时候又像是无意似的又找到那处让梅办法无力反抗的地方，梅办法红着眼眶，又被身前的二少爷卡着嘴张开，含住了二少爷的那根东西。

　　梅办法的嘴撑得又酸又疼，还要听二少爷的，收起牙齿乖乖舔弄二少爷的东西，后穴里的那根也横冲直撞狠狠操弄着他那地方，梅办法强撑着意识，但是又抵不住敏感一直被顶弄冲撞的快感，梅办法很快红了脸，他的眼睛看上去像是蒙了层雾，他微张着嘴舌头乖顺舔弄男人性器顶端位置，二少爷似乎觉得有趣，又深顶顶到梅办法喉口处弄得梅办法喉头一紧，二少爷也跟着泄在里头，他身后大少爷一个劲的操着，梅办法被按着腰，塌陷下去的腰身上明显的有俩腰窝，二少爷的手隔着飞鱼服抚摸着梅办法的身体，刚刚他们脱了梅办法的里衣，现在梅办法的身上就蒙了一层飞鱼服而已，青年瘫软在床上被摆成平躺着的姿势，双腿大张后穴里头流出些精，上身的飞鱼服表明着床上男人的身份，而二少爷的手，又去抚弄那软掉的腰身，他再把性器挺进梅办法的穴里，那内里还含着大少爷的东西，湿润紧热，梅办法头冠早解开了，漆黑长发披散开眉眼染着媚色瞧望着他身上男人。

　　梅办法的腿根发着颤，身体也跟着战栗，微张着的唇色艳丽似乎被操的舒服了还会叫几声好听的。

　　二少爷非常欣赏梅办法。

　　梅办法的腰弓起性器已经没什么可射的了，最后一点射出的就也只有透明的液体了，他后穴里头沾着男人射进去的精，劲瘦腰肢被掐的发红手印还留着，满脸的潮红还带着欲色，那双漂亮的桃花笑眼微垂着，朦胧而失神。

　　二少爷拿出个角先生，慢吞吞的塞进没清理的穴里，大喜婚房里头，新郎却被新娘的两位哥哥射了满肚子，红纱帐里的新郎官，也含着满肚子的精，和两位大舅子睡在了一起。


End file.
